new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Army
"Ready for All, Yielding to None." The Imperial Army's overall motto. The largest part of the Imperial Akinian military. The Imperial army is known for its rigid structure and discipline, allowing it to deploy troops that are ready to face harsh conditions and foes alike. Standards Wanting to keep their reputation as a fearsome, disciplined force, the Imperial army keeps a strict standard for its forces. While exceptions are known, these are quite rare and usually not too far off from the army standards. For the Imperial Akenian military, one needs to be and have to suffice to become soldiers: * A minimum height of around 1.68 ~ 1.70 meters / around 5'5 feet. * The person needs to be 15 years or older. Maximum age of entry is 50 years. * Received combat training, the basics. * Decent stamina and strength. * Decent weapon expertise. The basic training of the Imperial army is far from being a joke. Recruits are trained in Imperial camps and fortified sites, where they daily drilled and trained. Whereas many nations tend to train their troops for roughly a year before able to call them professional soldiers, the Akinian army training for the mere basics is by a minimum two years. Imperial Army Ranks The Imperial Army is quite different from its predecessors as other parts of the Imperial Akinian military. Organised in a more and clearer structure, it provides a clear overview of the Imperial army and command structure. The current Imperial command structure allows the Akenian units more flexibility on and outside of the battlefields while giving clarity to its officers on what their tasks as freedoms are. Imperial Akinian Units The diversity of the Akenian units is considered to be larger than most of its neighbours. Local clans as cultures bolster the Imperial force with their own (regional) specialism, offering auxiliary forces that support the regular Akinian troops. Allowing the Imperial army to square off against a wide variety of enemy forces. Though the regular troops come from all sources, auxiliary forces are usually provided by the provinces as clans. Special units or specialised troops can differ when it comes to training and origin. The Imperial Army currently has four divisions, allowing the Imperial army to field 140.000 able-bodied soldiers. However, the Imperial Army is still recruiting and filling gaps in various units. Making it more plausible that their current strength is roughly 100.000 strong in numbers. * The First Imperial Division * The Second Imperial Division * The Third Imperial Division * The Fourth Imperial Division Imperial Equipment The Imperial forces are not only well trained as disciplined but also quite well geared for their tasks. Their equipment is of good quality and it is expected of the troops to take care of their arms and armour. Slacking on maintenance can result in harsh punishments if soldiers don't have their gear in top shape during inspections. The equipment is provided by the state, though veteran soldiers usually invest into extra gear for their own benefit. Of course, there are some exceptions to the rule. Troops that are located in a hostile environment or campaings and without a steady supply route are most often forgiven if their equipment isn't in the best of shape. Yet, even then most officers can be quite demanding on disciplining their troops when it comes to their equipment. Training Those within the Imperial army train with heavy wicker wood weaponry and shields. This is to reduce any wounds or worse during training. The training weaponry is almost as twice as heavy as their normal equipment. An infamous phrase in the Akinian army used by many lieutenants is thus: ''"The trainings are supposed to make battles look like taking a piss." '' The purpose of the weighted gear is to not just stimulate muscle growth and allow the troops to be better accustomed to their weaponry, allowing them to be quick and agile with them, but also to keep instilling discipline into the ranks. Depending on the unit, the soldiers get specialised training. But as expected, the general training is aimed to improve: * Hand to hand combat, unarmed. * Close combat, with one weapon - in situations where the person might have lost his/her shield. * Survival, knowing how to forage. * Aware of battle formations. * Able to march 25 kilometres with full gear in five hours. Furthermore, drills are used to train soldiers to adopt and make use of various formations deployed by the imperial troops. Camps and garrisons near a lake or any large body of water will have their troops learn how to swim during the summer as well. Category:Imperial Akinian Military Category:Military Category:Empire of Akino